


Aureus Tempesta/金风暴

by Dinaria



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinaria/pseuds/Dinaria
Summary: 冰火paro ABO贵乱 没有节操





	1. 贵鬼

在西境举行丰收庆典的前一天夜里，贵鬼没能睡好，他总是惦记着白天因为受伤而撞上他的窗户的那只蓝雕。  
蓝雕是西境少见的猛禽，据说它们偶尔会从北方飞来落巢。贵鬼出生在冬天，然而在他刚刚两岁的时候，夏天便悄然而至，并且持续至今。也正因如此，贵鬼关于冬日的记忆模糊不清，仿佛一个遥远的梦境。  
为了不被大人们发现，男孩光着脚跑下石阶，偷偷摸进厨房去。他就着蜡烛昏暗的光线，从冰窖里偷出一块生鸡肉，拿衣摆包住了，托着油乎乎的鸡胸脯跑去马厩，想要给蓝雕喂食。受伤的大鸟没有太多反应，它只是撕了两条碎肉，就又将头蜷缩进了翅膀里。这只大鸟银蓝色的羽毛在烛光里反射着漂亮的华彩，然而它并不肯让贵鬼触摸它。男孩碰了一鼻子灰，只好沾着满脚底的草屑爬回到床上去。  
接着贵鬼在床上辗转反侧起来，他年纪尚幼，精力旺盛得连嘉米尔城里吃残羹剩餐的谷仓犬也不愿意理会他，夏天在他的血液里留下了难以磨灭的印记，并最终催促着他长成这样快乐轻佻的男孩。  
这是圣特拉里大陆经历的第一个长达六年的夏天，这一年，贵鬼八岁。

第二天嬷嬷在收拾床榻的时候果然发现了他偷偷溜出去的痕迹，因此她大发雷霆，将这大逆不道的行为通知了穆。遵照西境的传统，在丰收节的第一天早晨，穆理所应当要去祭拜他之前的领主们，因此嬷嬷不得不在神木林外等了一会儿。  
穆刚从林子里走出来便见到了气势汹汹的嬷嬷，便也顾不上吃早饭，急急忙忙地赶去贵鬼的房间。  
贵鬼正在脱他的睡衣，一边把衬衫往自己的身上套。见到穆后立刻耸下了脸，他可怜巴巴地望着自己的养父。  
“……我没错，”男孩倔强地说，“我只是想救救那只鸟儿。他们都不管它，这样它会死的不是吗？”  
穆先是轻声附和了他。  
“你说得不错，”他说，“蓝雕是很珍贵的鸟，确实应该有人救救它——但是你忘了一件事，它同时也是凶悍的猛禽，你很有可能会因为贸然接近而受伤。”  
贵鬼骄傲地抬起头，他长着苹果似的脸庞，颊囊圆鼓鼓的：“可我不怕呀。我是个艾瑞斯，先生你教过我的，艾瑞斯无所畏惧。”  
穆严肃地反驳道：“但是勇敢和鲁莽是两回事，你没有考虑过这样做的后果。”  
“这能有什么后果……”贵鬼小声嘟囔。  
“你有没有想过，因为紧张而变得狂暴的蓝雕，很有可能会啄瞎你的眼睛？”  
穆叹息着说：“你可是嘉米尔城的继承人，不能有半点闪失——只有健康的领主才不会受到附庸的威胁。”  
“可是，先生你不是也告诉过我，学城的大学士阿释密达就是个……”  
“阿释密达师傅是一位学士，”穆又说，“学士和领主可是不一样的。你若是瞎了眼，摔断了胳膊或一条腿，又怎么带着你的家臣出去打仗呢？”  
贵鬼这下说不出话了。  
穆趁着他穿好衬衫的机会，俯下身去给他系领口的抽带。他微微抬起眼睛看着自己的养子。他的语气变得温和起来：  
“再说了，你会不会想到我……？你如果受伤了，我可是会心疼的。”  
听到这句话的贵鬼忍不住地笑了起来。  
“真的吗，”他天真烂漫地说，“那我以后一定多想想先生，不让你担心了。”  
穆轻轻拍了拍他的发顶，又伸手去给他拉好衬衫。  
“贵鬼，你是不是长高了一些？”他问。  
贵鬼连忙点了点头，他挺起胸膛，显示出八岁孩童所没有的高大强壮来。穆轻轻笑了，他低下头去审视贵鬼已然偏短的裤子，紫灰色的发梢挂在他的肩膀上。  
“等忙过这一阵吧，”最后穆说，“待丰收节过去了，大家都没这么忙的时候，就召个裁缝来，给你做几套新衣服……”  
他一边这样说着，一面轻抚着贵鬼的衬衫。  
“况且，也该给你做件冬装了。”  
贵鬼不解：“可现在还是夏天呢。”  
穆点了点头：“是，没错……但我们已经过了六年的夏天了，在我的记忆里，还没见过这么长的夏天呢。  
“所以，贵鬼……冬天，冬天很快就会来了。”  
最后，嘉米尔城的公爵叹息着说。

贵鬼跟着穆来到嘉米尔城的大厅。通常情况下他们并不会在大厅吃早餐——穆开始一天工作的时间通常很早，而贵鬼则多半会睡过头，为此嬷嬷和修士们都曾经斥责过他——今天是丰收节，因此从每天的第一餐开始就有了些新的花样。对于整个西境来说，丰收节的早餐并不只是早餐，更是盛大节日的序幕。  
贵鬼奔跑着穿过大厅，直奔长桌而去。嘉米尔城的大厅此刻充满了节日的气氛，南瓜和小麦充盈了整个走道，烤肉的香气和麦芽味混合在一起。女仆们忙碌地来来回回，一边指使着男佣把族徽的旗帜挂满整个大厅。  
贵鬼认得眼前所有的族徽，那些都是艾瑞斯家族的附庸。他们的旗帜形状一致，颜色各异。而在大厅的正中央，在天井的阳光直射到的地方，挂着最大的一面——湛蓝色的簇新绒布四周镶嵌着漂亮的流苏，金色细线绣上的一只盘角公羊正在翻越篱墙——那是艾瑞斯家的族徽，而在旗帜的最下方，绣着一排小字。  
“惩前以毖后（ Experience teaches ）……”贵鬼小声地念着。  
他当然知道这句话，这是贵鬼再熟悉不过的艾瑞斯家的箴言，只是他却从来搞不清是什么意思。每当他询问养父这句话的来历时，穆总是摸着他的头，告诉他有一天会明白其中的道理的。  
贵鬼忙着东张西望，不小心和嘉米尔城的大学士白礼师傅撞了个正着。年迈的学者非但没被男孩撞得天旋地转，反倒将贵鬼装得东歪西倒，男孩踉跄了两步，险些没有站稳。  
贵鬼揉了揉发疼的额头，而老者则哈哈大笑地扶住了他。  
谁也不知道白礼师傅在嘉米尔城住了多久，这位仍有着满头银发的老者精神矍铄，好似一头永不疲倦的公羊：在史昂仍被称作嘉米尔城公爵、西境坚盾的年代里，他就已经是这座古老城堡的大学士了；如今嘉米尔的公爵之位上坐着的是穆，白礼仍然坐在公爵的右手边，那是嘉米尔城的大学士白礼的位置。  
有时候贵鬼会忍不住地想，是不是等到他坐上那个位置的时候，他的身边还会坐着这位老人家呢？  
但是这样的想法让贵鬼不太喜欢。毕竟当贵鬼能坐到嘉米尔公爵的位置上的时候，也必然伴随着穆的溘然离去——男孩对这样的预设不寒而栗。另外，西境的公爵宝座已然有些年头了，穆在贵鬼还小的时候抱着他坐过几次，它坐起来可实在算不上舒服。  
男孩不悦的思绪很快被长桌上的食物给打消了。嘉米尔城的夏天算不上炎热，然而刚刚出炉的新鲜面包和烤得香喷喷的羊腿仍旧把屋子里蒸得馥郁扑鼻，贵鬼冲到长桌边，伸手抓起一块羊排。  
穆同白礼师傅打了个招呼，两个人慢悠悠地向长桌走来，一面低着头在商量着些什么。贵鬼也顾不上这许多，他在主座左手边的高脚椅上坐了下来，大口地啃咬着。另一边连忙有女仆给他倒了一杯苹果汁，甜美的水果香气和肉香混在一起，引得他小小地打了个嗝。  
好在穆并没有注意到这一点，他仍同白礼说着贵鬼听不懂的话，一面在他的身边坐了下来。穆坐下后，又小心地挪了一下位置，寻找更加舒适的角度。  
果然，嘉米尔城的公爵宝座，坐起来就是不舒服的。贵鬼有些得意地想。

白礼年纪挺大，但胃口倒是不小，他扯了一条羊腿放在盘子里，就着葡萄酒大快朵颐起来。相较之下穆吃东西的模样就要斯文得多，贵鬼猜一定是因为穆的童年是在君临度过的，听说君临的嬷嬷和修士管教起人来，可比西境的要厉害得多呢。  
贵鬼就没有去过君临，他是在西境出生的。那时候史昂已经卸下了国王之手的重担回到嘉米尔城，而圣特拉里最近的一个冬天还没有过去。  
穆揪着面前新烤出来的面包撕下了一小块，他慢悠悠地拿铜勺子挖了一块奶油，又往面包上涂抹了几下，才去卷了一片火腿，连同面包一起塞进嘴里。他小口地嚼了一会儿，这才又转过头来看着白礼。  
穆低声对白礼发问：“白礼师傅，您刚才说的好消息我大抵都知道了……祭典会按时举行，一切都打点得很好，我很满意。那么，不好的消息又是什么呢？”  
年迈的学者无声地啧了啧嘴，他用放下了手中的羊腿，直起身来看着他的领主。  
“也算不上是什么不好的消息吧。”他说。  
白礼说着，从宽大的袖子里掏出了一封信递给他。  
“其实这也算是个好消息，只是看是对谁而言了。”  
“所有的消息皆是如此，”穆说，“即便是守夜人北上，也会有贩卖毛皮的商人为此欢欣鼓舞。”  
白礼点了点头，对此不置可否：“……我们的女王陛下再过两个月就要满十四岁了，这意味着从那一天开始，我们的首相大人，高岩堡的公爵将卸下他的代理统治权，回归到国王之手的位置上去了。”  
然而穆的脸色看上去并不轻松，他喝了一口手边的葡萄酒，叹息着说道：“这可算不上什么好消息啊……白礼师傅。”  
白礼笑嘻嘻地说：“我知道，撒加不会那么痛快地放手属于他的权力的。要让我说的话，君临就要变天了。”  
“变不变天还要等陛下正式亲政之后才能知道，”穆叹着气说，“只是我记忆里……遵照王国的法律，国王正式亲政的那个生日要举行为期一个月的大典，六大王国的领主必须赶往君临去沐浴圣恩。”  
“是有这么条法律来着，”白礼不以为意地说，“但是这一千年里也没谁用过，沙织……我们的这位女王陛下倒成了头一遭了。”  
穆没有附和他，他蹙紧了眉头：“这样倒是很麻烦……万一在亲政大典期间，阿刻戎人渡海偷袭西境，我们恐怕要被杀个措手不及——得事先做好布防，派些人手驻扎到几个港口去才行。”  
“夏季的洋流不适宜渡海，他们应该不会这样贸然行动的。”白礼提醒他。  
“没错，夏天的时候确实如此，因此我们才能获得六年的安宁，”穆肯定地说，“但今年西境的收成很一般，气候也比去年要凉快上许多……我想，多半是冬天快来了。”  
白礼沉默了一会儿，他露出一个笑容来：“我知道了，我会派人去准备的。”  
“劳烦您了。”  
穆朝他点了点头，白礼在这时候也恰好啃完了羊腿，他擦了擦手，站起来就走了。  
穆目送着白礼走出大厅。  
随后，他看起来像是没什么胃口似地，将最后的几口面包丢进盘子里，又端起葡萄酒喝了一口。  
贵鬼这才注意到穆的脸色似乎有些憔悴，也许是为了丰收节的事一晚上没睡，又有可能是在神木林里回想起史昂让他心情郁闷。总而言之，穆今天看起来状态不大好，温和清俊的脸上泛着不明显的青灰色，唇角咬着一片死白。  
于是贵鬼也放下了手里的食物，他把手缩回到桌子的下面，在裤子上用力地来回抹，直到把它给抹干净了，他才又伸了出来，用自己小小的手去按住了穆的手。  
穆转过头来看着自己的养子。  
贵鬼正用他大得仿佛这个最漫长的夏天里所能生长出的葡萄一样的，闪闪发光的眼睛盯着他瞧。  
“先生，你是不是不大高兴？”贵鬼轻声问他，“没关系的，虽然你是大人了，但我觉得大人也有权利不高兴啊……你放心，在我面前你可以随便地不高兴，反正，我会陪着你的。”  
穆偏过头去看贵鬼的脸，贵鬼的脸像是成熟的苹果那样惹人怜爱，但男孩觉得他自己已经是个大人了，既然是大人，那就得为他的养父排忧解难了。  
贵鬼这么想着，他又做出一副成熟的大人的模样，拍了拍穆的手背。  
这下，西境的公爵终于被逗乐了，穆长舒了一口气，企图在公爵的宝座上舒张身体，做出更令人舒服的的姿势。  
“贵鬼，你有没有想过，离开嘉米尔城，和我一起去君临呢？”  
穆眨了眨他湖水一样绿的眼睛，诚恳地询问他的继承人。


	2. 阿布罗狄（上）

阿布罗狄在君临的清晨醒来时，他听见渡鸦的哀嚎。  
年轻的情报总管对此已经习以为常，有人传说阿布罗狄的宅邸里藏满了渡鸦和被它们的粪便养育得水光潋滟的玫瑰，他对此不置可否。对他来说，在各式各样的传说里分辨真伪，以及散布各色谣言几乎是每天的日常，他热烈渴望着这样的传说掩藏起他本人来。  
这个夏天对于君临来说格外的炎热，这让阿布罗狄难免有些怀念北海的故乡——但这样的怀念稍纵即逝——毕竟他在君临已经住了十四年，远远超出了他在故乡的年头。  
更何况，那个属于冬天和苦寒的故乡，也并没有什么值得怀念的。  
然而君临是不同的：君临的夏天是属于永恒绽放着的鲜花、灿烂耀目的阳光、冰凉沁甜的泉水，和鳞次耸立着的城市围墙的。那些白色的砖石来自于两千多年前的北境，当时的国王耗费了巨大的人力将它们切割拖运到王领。最初，这些白色的石砖被艳丽浮夸的彩绘和浮雕给覆盖了，然而在随后的两千年里，这片屹然不倒的城墙逐渐风蚀斑驳，最后，围绕着着它们洁白的身躯攀援而上的，已经从庸俗的色彩更替成了怒放着的铁线莲。藤蔓上的花朵如同燃烧着的团团华云一样次第盛开着，在每一个道口的小广场上与洁白的泉涌不期而遇。喷泉在夏天里会喷溅出银色的水花，少女们穿着轻如蝉翼的纱裙，每当天气炎热难耐的时候，甚至有些大胆的女孩会跳入泉眼里，任由湿透了的薄纱紧紧地黏在妙曼的皮肤上。  
在下城区居住着平民，每当太阳升起的时候，面包铺散发出的香气会点燃每一个懵懂的清晨；孩童的啼哭声和驿馆的马蹄声连绵不绝地奏出和声；铁匠铺的风箱跟随着，一排排的御马会穿过盘旋而上的街市，穿过贵族们的官邸行馆，马蹄溅起的落叶和花瓣四散着零落进泥土里；最后，它们会在高大的女神像前停下，所有人在这里都必须下马，沿着白色的阶梯徒步而上，在占星山的山道尽头，便是奥林匹亚王宫的大门。王权在这里屹立了三千年，它光耀四方，它永恒不朽。  
在阿布罗狄的眼里，这座耸立在圣域高山之上的纯白堡垒，便是神圣的永恒之城。

阿布罗狄在床上吃了早餐。早晨他的时间通常相当紧迫，渡鸦从全国各地送来的情报会在这时候经由一位年老侍女的手递送到他的手中。这名侍女从他来到君临开始便始终跟随左右，沉默和忠诚是她最优秀的品质。  
但更重要的是，她是一个文盲。  
这位侍女对阿布罗狄每天要检视的那些从渡鸦腿上拆下来的信笺毫不关心，从未过问过她的主人究竟在做些什么，她教导过少年的阿布罗狄面见贵族王公们的礼仪，也为他照顾日常的起居；她熟稔君临一切浮华表象下腐烂的尸骸和臭气熏天的下水道，就像她熟悉她的主人床笫之间的一切事物一样。  
然而十四年过去了，阿布罗狄早就学会了君临的礼节，也似乎从未学会收敛他的倨傲。  
但她从不过问这些，毕竟这是主人的事。

送餐的仆人在将床上桌送至后便自觉地起身离开。接着会有两名年轻的女仆鱼贯进入，她们负责在主人吃饭时为他更衣。阿布罗狄就在这个间隙里嚼上一口面包和卷好了蜜瓜的火腿，一边抓起信笺飞速地阅览起来。  
等这一系列的工作同时进行完成后，君临的情报总管就会光着脚跑到书桌边。他坐下后就开始马不停蹄地整理这些信笺中的信息，最后将他们全部默记下来。  
女仆们已经对此见怪不怪，她们娴熟地将鞋也递到了主人的脚下。阿布罗狄在点燃桌上烛台的同时，将脚趾伸进了他的软皮鞋里。接着他会将那些分捡过的便签纸一张一张地仔细烧掉，直到灰烬落在烛台下的铜盘里。  
接着他会站起身，早就有正装外套在仆人的手中等待着了。阿布罗狄穿上外套，系上领巾，又往上面别了一枚小小的，黄金打造的玫瑰花。那是属于阿布罗狄的族徽。  
这确实是件有意思透顶的事，要知道阿布罗狄甚至没有属于自己的家族。作为一名新晋贵族，他的姓氏是被赐予的——他的封地在王领内的一个狭小角落里，阿布罗狄自己都没有去过几次，只是记得那是一片背靠着山丘的肥沃平原，草场上羊群连绵，不远处是条蜿蜒的河。封地的税收倒是相当不错，阿布罗狄也因此变得十分富有——甚至连他的族徽，都是御前首相为他选择的。  
一朵金黄色的玫瑰花。  
整个君临、甚至正片大陆最美的人，白色的永恒之城中盛开的最为艳丽的玫瑰。  
起初，人们还对他的封爵议论纷纷，然而阿布罗狄本人倒没什么掩藏的意思，毕竟那些关于他的下流丑闻多多少少都是真的。再说他本来就是为此而生的。因而时间一久，人们也就对此丧失了兴趣：还有什么比长久以来恒定的、公开的秘密更让人感到无趣的吗？  
既然国王之手和这个国家实际上的摄政官想要安置他的玫瑰，那这让他去吧。  
阿布罗狄早已习惯这一切，起初他还据理力争，而现在，则已能做到充耳不闻。毕竟他就活在这里，活在这个永恒之城之下最肮脏的沟渠里，那里是人们的残羹剩餐，是流浪汉腐烂的尸骨，是老鼠和飞蝇盘踞的生死场。  
但他就站在那里，他开出了一朵金黄色的玫瑰花。

阿布罗狄骑着马到女神像下，他将缰绳递给了家仆。家仆又替他正了正领巾。情报总管依照每天的惯例迈上石阶进入到王宫之中——这里所有的铁卫都认识他（事实上，君临几乎所有人都认得阿布罗狄那美得惊人的脸），而他们目不斜视地将他迎入。  
接着迎接他的一如既往是撒加的侍从，这名看起来相当机灵的年轻人会每日通报他需要前往的地点。大多数时候，他们都在王宫的议事厅见面，有时候会是书房。  
然而今天，这个年轻人却说：“大人，首相大人在花园的草坪等您。”  
阿布罗狄心领神会：“是有人已经先到了吗？”  
对方点了点头，“是的，是阿卡狄亚家族的修罗，他今天一早来觐见大公，大公便让他留下来，向他询问圣剑城的情况，以及邀请他同自己切磋剑术。”  
阿布罗狄对此没感到太意外。大约一个月前，他得到消息说，在接到女王即将亲政的消息后，艾尔熙德便和修罗一同北上，向着君临来了。算算时间，他们眼下也确实该到了——阿卡狄亚家族以忠诚著称，他们的家族箴言是被永久镌刻在那把先祖流传下来的断钢剑上的“忠义永驻（ Always faithful ）”。对于来自君临的召唤，阿卡狄亚从来马首是瞻。  
然而忠诚对阿布罗斯来说也有着绝妙的用途。情报总管在沿着有着白色石柱和半圆形拱门的回廊向花园走去时这样想着：忠诚的人往往盲信，除非拥有绝佳的头脑，他们中的巨大多数都只会身陷忠义的泥淖之中无法动弹，最后作茧自缚而已。而更令人庆幸的是，不论艾尔熙德还是修罗，都不具备值得撒加过分警惕的头脑；或许在战斗和带兵打仗方面阿卡狄亚们都是一把好手，但若说到处理这座圣城的问题，那就完全是另一回事了。  
太阳的光辉透过合欢树的树叶投射到阿布罗狄脸上，这让他感觉有些暖烘烘的。这个绝顶漂亮的青年回过头去看着花园里高高低地的灌木丛，在夏天，这里也被盛放的玫瑰簇拥起来，连成一片殷红的花海。

就在十四年前，撒加也曾经牵着他的手走过这条走道，当时长久的对外征战刚刚结束，君临的王城百废待兴；王家的花园已经多年没什么人打理了，撒加把大部分的税收都投入到了战争之中——在望向这片被嶙峋的灌木充斥着的属于国王的土地后，撒加问他，觉得这里是不是应该种些什么？  
“玫瑰。”当时只有十三岁的阿布罗狄毫不犹豫地回答了他。  
于是第二天，襁褓中的女王的花园里便被种满了玫瑰，并在第二年顺利地开出花来：在那之后的每一个夏天里，盛放的火红的花朵在清晨都会沾染上露水，她们在这个长达六年的夏天里不懈地开了又谢，仿佛要用尽生命一样的绚丽。  
然而阿布罗狄当时并没有在花园里徘徊多久，他的目光很快地被那些在草坪中的演武场上训练的孩子们所吸引。贵族的孩子们年纪都比他小上一些，由哈斯加特带领着正进行剑术训练，阿布罗狄透过那片绿荫的帘幕望了他们好久。撒加尝试着想要拉走他，但他纹丝不动。  
于是撒加心领神会，他问他：“你想加入他们吗？”  
阿布罗狄仔细思考了这个问题，他摇了摇头。  
于是他听见撒加叹了口气。接着他又问：“那么，你想要学吗？”  
阿布罗狄终于抬起头，用波光粼粼的眼睛看着撒加：“这是被允许的事吗？你允许我这么做吗？”  
“我当然允许你这么做，”撒加轻声说，“你在这里可以做你想要做的事，只要你别忽然地逃跑或者死亡就好了。  
“我想你的母国应该教过你这一点，在君临，你是他们的政治筹码，你得保证自己好好的。”  
这一次轮到阿布罗狄笑了。他不笑的时候就已经是非凡的美貌，笑起来更是漂亮得惊天动地。当时的铁卫还没有习惯他这样惊人的美，只能尴尬地纷纷侧过脸去。彼时还是少年的他已经很清楚自己这份美貌的杀伤力，但阿布罗狄不以为意。  
“所以圣特拉里人是这么认为的吗？”他轻声笑着说，“你们会把重要的孩子相互送来送去，当做政治筹码，是吗？  
“我们那儿不是这样的。”  
直到这时候撒加才注意到，他身边站着的阿布罗狄相貌柔和美艳，眼神却凌厉得仿佛小刀一样。这个有着和漂亮脸蛋不相符的桀骜气质的男孩神色凛然：“首相大人，我是他们送给你的求和礼物，是你的所有物。”  
他说出这话的时候没有一丝的不甘，就好像这是件理所当然的事。阿布罗狄看着撒加显而易见地沉默，他想也许直到这一刻，撒加，这位战场的胜利者、高岩堡的公爵、王领军队的统帅、新任的御前首相才真正意识到，这群被他打败了的科基托斯人向他献上的是一件什么样的战利品。  
“那么我说……我允许你去学习，你想要学剑术、格斗，或是学习，这都随你的便，君临能够满足你的一切需求。”  
刚刚带上国王之手胸章的撒加第一次叫出了他的所有物的名字：“所以，去吧，阿布罗狄。”

阿布罗狄最终站在了他熟悉的那片草坪前。  
眼下时间尚早，阳光也算不上太刺眼，艳丽的红和苍翠的将这片演武场包围起来，仆人们在外围屏息而立，默不作声地围观主人之间的武斗。  
阿布罗狄走到他们之间，于是男仆女仆纷纷向他行礼，一边让开一条道。他在仆人手持的遮阳棚下停了下来，盯住了场中的二人。  
撒加没有穿护具，他绣着银色忍冬草纹的外套正在仆人的手中，眼下只穿着衬衣。他手中的佩剑也不是自己的，而是一种常见的、圆头练习剑，它们通常会比真正的佩剑要稍稍轻上一些，这让习惯了真剑的撒加多少有些不大顺手。他对面的修罗也是如此，只是阿布罗狄却很清楚，如同所有的阿卡狄亚一样，因为剑是他们家族的族徽，是悬于他们头顶的最高荣耀，他们在孩童刚刚能够站立时便让他们倚靠着剑行走了——修罗对任何一种剑都相当得心应手。  
因此即便这只是一场双方互有留手的暖身切磋，尽管所有人对撒加的实力心知肚明，但在某些微小的节点，阿布罗狄仍然能够看到修罗占据上风的瞬间。  
但撒加从不是个易与的对手，他惊人的判断力和反应能力让修罗的优势稍纵即逝，他们互相僵持着来来回回，最终终于在撒加转过脸看到阿布罗狄的一瞬间戛然而止。  
就在这个对手迟疑的瞬间，修罗的剑尖“扎”中了撒加的心脏。  
修罗的剑在下一秒便撤了回来，撒加又转头看他。御前首相微笑地看着比他年轻上许多的圣剑城继承人，露出一个堪称欣慰的表情。  
“修罗，你的剑术果然对得起你的姓氏。”撒加说着，他一边收起了剑，一边朝着阿布罗狄走去，阿布罗狄只是背着手，站在伞下朝他微微点头。另一边早有仆人小跑上前，向他们递上了毛巾。  
撒加接过毛巾擦了擦汗，又回过头去看修罗：“我相信你以后会成为配得上断钢剑的优秀统治者。”  
修罗有着一张典型的南境人的长相，他还没到三十岁，相貌算得上英俊，鼻梁高耸、皮肤黝黑，一头短发蓬松而倔强。如同所有的阿卡狄亚家的人一样，他们全都眼神凌厉、性格沉默，修罗也无出其右。  
“断钢剑仍在我的兄长，南境守卫艾尔熙德手中，”修罗平静地说，“他是圣剑城的领主，虽然比我大了快二十岁，但精神精力仍如年轻人一般。”  
撒加对此不置可否：“艾尔熙德没有儿子，他的担子总有一天会交到你的手上的。”  
修罗点了点头，他看起来既不警惕也不兴奋，只是沉默地接受时间所要交给他的一切而已：“我会沿着他的道路走下去的，阿卡狄亚家会谨记对君临效忠的誓言。”  
撒加没有说话，他沉默地点了点头。二人在阿布罗狄面前站定，他们互相打了招呼。情报总管和这位圣剑城的继承人也曾经一同接受过格斗训练，算得上是童年知交，只是随着战争的结束，聚集在君临的孩童也纷纷回到各自的封地去了，少年时代的情谊，就连阿布罗狄自己也说不清楚还记得多少。  
仆人们端上了一个银盘，撒加和修罗端起银盘上的水杯，立刻又有扈从跟上，为主人脱下汗湿了的衬衫，换上干净的衬衣，再替他们套上外套。两人放下水杯后，撒加又开了口：“艾尔熙德大约什么时候到？”  
“快了，”修罗说，“他在外城的时候说是先去英雄墓冢作祭拜，随后到王宫觐见，便和我分了两路走的。”  
“这么说我明天便能见到他了。”撒加轻描淡写地说。  
他伸出手，像个兄长一眼拍了拍修罗的肩膀：“今天天气这么好，到君临各处去逛逛吧。这里的气候比南境要凉爽上许多，你很久没有回来，应该都快忘了吧。”  
修罗点了点头：“那陛下的成人典礼的事……”  
阿布罗狄忽然笑了起来，他慢慢悠悠地插话：“原来你也会担心这个吗？别瞎操心了，修罗。典礼就是些惯例，还有之后的宴会、比武大会什么的……我们的财政大臣会处理好这一切的。”  
“迪斯马斯克哪里来那么多钱？”  
“这你就不用担心了，”撒加又一次笑出了声，“埃托利亚岛今年运转得相当好，女王陛下向我借了两万金龙，足够保证这次的开销。”  
“两万金龙？”  
阿布罗狄觉得修罗看起来有些吃惊，他的目光在撒加和自己的脸上来回游移着。然而他最终也没能做出什么有效反驳，只能叹着气说，“我明白了，您的决定一向是很明智的，希望这一次也是。”  
他向他的御前首相鞠了一躬，紧接着转过身去飞快地离开了。


	3. 阿布罗狄（下）

阿布罗狄悠悠然地向着撒加的方向走近了一步。他慢慢悠悠地将撒加的手巾接了过来，转身交给仆人，又伸出手替撒加整理了一下领巾。周围的仆人们见惯了这样的场面，他们甚至连头都不曾低过，只是左顾右盼地各干各的。  
“修罗不会轻易站在你这边的。”  
阿布罗狄说。  
撒加轻轻抽动了一下嘴角：“你觉得这重要吗？”他接过女侍递上的袖口，将那枚镌刻着两支锋刃相对的宝剑的族徽戴了上去。  
“陪我走走吧。”撒加命令道。  
于是这些老练的仆人们纷纷退了开来，给两个人让出一条路。撒加的步子迈得很慢，而阿布罗狄则始终保持在他身后半步的距离内，两人面色轻松，看上去仿佛只是在闲聊。  
“这当然不重要，”阿布罗狄笑了起来，“只是你的天平上需要更多的砝码——砝码越多，你就越安全。”  
他们款步走出演武场，绕过眼前开满了玫瑰的灌木丛。这时候的花园里起了一阵风，如同蜷曲的羽毛一样的云被南风吹散了，阳光透过云层如同金色的长矛一样射向地面，将原本模糊的路给照亮了。  
“我不需要安全，”撒加说，他的表情看上去没什么起伏，就好像在说着与自己毫不相干的话题似的，“我只需要那小丫头能乖乖听话。”  
当撒加说道小丫头的时候，阿布罗狄对他所指心知肚明，然而对此，他却也提出了不同的一件：“所以首先得安抚得住他们才行。”  
“修罗不是还没当上公爵呢嘛。”  
撒加冷冰冰地说。  
他和阿布罗狄逆着阳光的轨迹向这片人工密林的深处走去，没有人跟随他们，撒加身边的侍从仆佣都是熟手，他们对于眼下的情形心知肚明。随着他们的逐渐深入，阳光开始变得破碎起来，它落在青黄色嫩叶的末梢上，落在泛着青色的苔地上，落在阿布罗狄纤长蜷曲的睫毛上。  
撒加漂亮的情报总管又露出了他那种标准的讥讽式的微笑来：“比起你，修罗的意愿显然更倾向于陛下，艾尔熙德透露出来的讯息也是如此……他们是阿卡狄亚，阿卡狄亚家的人从来都冥顽不灵。”  
“我说过，我不怎么担心他们。”撒加淡淡地回应他，他略略侧了侧身，离开了眼前的主路，朝着白榆树林的深处走去。阿布罗狄紧随其后。  
“只有阿卡狄亚家到君临了吗？”  
撒加在几棵树之间的一片空地边站定了，他倚着树干忽然问他。  
阿布罗狄摇了摇头：“是的，穆因为丰获节庆典的事耽误了两天，比其他人要晚出发一些；卡妙来得很慢，北境离我们太远了，更别提流光庭那个鬼地方：我实在不能理解，那地方到底有什么好，天寒地冻的，哪怕是夏天都有积雪。”  
“剩下就是艾欧里亚……探子回报说他明天就能抵达君临。”  
阿布罗狄说着，他也走到撒加的身边，倚着相同的树干，微微抬起头看他：这已经是撒加担任国王之手的第十四个年头，他也不再是什么毛头小子了，他今年三十八岁，即将迈入男人最好的年龄里，如同君临最手巧的工匠所能雕琢出的阿瑞斯雕像一样高大威猛又俊美不凡。  
“艾欧里亚……”  
撒加叹息着念出这个名字。  
“怎么，”阿布罗狄问他，“你还是对东境有所忌惮吗？”  
撒加也低下头来看他。如果说诸神拿阿瑞斯作原型塑造了撒加，那么阿布罗狄便是依着美神的外貌所做了。只是他却从来没有因此获得过半点好处：在遇上撒加之前，他没有封地，没有姓氏，甚至没有名字，他被故乡和族人抛弃，如同漂浮在海上的泡沫一样，顺着洋流飘进了撒加的掌心之中。  
美之女神便是自海中的泡沫诞生的，海中的泡沫，便是阿布罗狄。  
“我对东境没什么好忌惮的，”撒加又轻笑了起来，“但是以艾欧里亚的脾气，他如果现在还不到君临，这可不太正常。”  
阿布罗狄向他凑得更近了，撒加能看到那些细碎的阳光透过树叶的缝隙洒落在他完美无瑕的脸上，像是恶作剧的精灵撒上的金粉。  
阿布罗狄向撒加轻轻眨着眼睛，他偏过头，将整个脑袋倚靠在树干上：“艾欧里亚是个直肠子，他暂时还想不到那些弯弯绕绕的，真的等他想到了——我们的小狮子只怕会闹到御前去。”  
“只有这个不行，绝对不能让艾欧里亚把事情闹大。”  
有两簇水蓝色的头发顺着阿布罗狄的脸颊滑落下来，撒加伸出手，他轻轻地捻住了这两簇头发，攥在手指尖上把玩。阿布罗狄没有动弹，他仍旧在笑。  
“为什么？”他追问道，“我以为让他闹大对你来说才是最有利的，毕竟以你的手段，那也不过会是一场闹剧，东境在君临彻底地沦为笑柄……”  
阿布罗狄脑中忽然灵光一闪，所有的想法最终都指向一个名字，这个名字让他的心脏战栗起来。  
因此，这位撒加的亲信决定冒一个险。  
“还是说，你因为艾俄洛斯的事，仍旧对他心怀歉疚？”  
阿布罗狄这样说道。

撒加的笑容在一瞬间消失了。他原本把玩着阿布罗狄发梢的手指忽然抓紧，他粗暴地一把拽着他的头发，将他猛地拉得更近。阿布罗狄不服输地抬着眼睛看他，任由撒加的鼻息喷在他的脸上。  
“我们就这个问题讨论过。”他的声音变得冰冷而残酷，呼吸却如同毒蛇炙热的吐息，他死死地抓着阿布罗狄的头发和衣领，将他完全桎梏在自己的手中。  
“我说过，永远都不许提这个名字。”

阿布罗狄不以为意，他轻声微笑：“我以为你不会再惧怕听到那个名字的……”  
撒加没有回应，他的脸被淹没进树荫之中。阿布罗狄觉得自己被他拽疼了，但他也知道自己是决计不会妥协的。他正在努力触动撒加的逆鳞，因为他知道必须有人来这么做，而他是唯一一个能这么做的人。  
只有把艾俄洛斯彻底地拔除，撒加才能成为真正的王。  
而王，是不需要心脏上的那根刺的。  
“还是说你真的心怀愧疚？因为你杀了一个人？”  
阿布罗狄接着哂笑起来。  
“你在战场上杀了多少人？撒加，你居然会因为杀死了某一个人而感到愧疚吗？  
“他和那些人没什么区别，不过都是你的手下败将罢了——如果不杀了他，你又怎么能站在这里。”  
国王之手沉默了一会儿，阿布罗狄注意到撒加的手在逐渐放松，他看上去似乎没有刚才那么激动了，但这并不意味着他完全消了气。撒加的手仍旧在颤抖，而阿布罗狄知道这意味着什么。  
撒加向后退了半步，接着他又伸出手猛地推了一下对方——阿布罗狄对这样的过程早就谙熟，他顺势躺倒在松软的落叶上。然而树林似乎并不是这样认为的，那些红的绿的叶子被一阵风吹动了起来，黑色的影子在阿布罗狄的身上渐次滑过，仿佛一群黑色的鱼从他身旁游过。  
阿布罗狄在这片鱼群之中仰起头来看着他的主人：他无声地大笑着。  
撒加在这片阴影里压低了声音：“把衣服脱了。”  
他命令道。  
阿布罗狄照做了，他对此坦坦荡荡，早已温习过无数个昼夜。在水中、在学城的书阁旁、在撒加被白色锦棉布料铺满了的大床上，在旷野里。  
尽管阿布罗狄在情报总管的位置上已经待上了数年，但这始终不过是撒加交给他的诸多任务之一，当西风将战败的白旗和载着他的船一起送到圣特拉里的海港时，这个科基托斯男孩就已经是他的所有物了。  
阿布罗狄将外衣脱了下来丢到一边，在扯下衬衫的时候稍稍迟疑了一下：他想自己还是不怎么擅长穿这样的衣服，一会儿回去怕是要挨老仆人的骂了。但这迟疑只持续了很短的时间，阿布罗狄就将衬衫从身上拔了下来，丢在一边的忍冬树丛里。  
他雪白的身体在接触到林风的瞬间微微颤抖起来，但他很快地适应了。光和游动的鱼坠入了完美的水域：君临的人虽然万般不情愿，但却不得不承认，阿布罗狄本身就是完美，他拥有女神的面容和阿多尼斯式的、健美修长的身材，就连唾弃着首相的修士们也不得不违心地称赞他们二人完美得如同神的造物。  
事实上是，阿布罗狄的身体并不完美，他的躯干上残留着因为严酷修行而留下的创伤，如同细长的斑点盘踞在完美的大理石像上。然而撒加并不会怜悯他。阿布罗狄很清楚这一点——或者说，另一个撒加并不会怜悯任何人，他是盘踞在黑暗中的野兽，而野兽是不会对任何人有怜悯的。  
撒加有一个秘密，而阿布罗狄对此一清二楚。更有甚者，他与撒加心照不宣地，在这个时候唤醒了这头野兽。因为他知道，撒加需要他，需要这黑暗中的阴影来为他扫清障碍。在阿布罗狄看来，撒加显然并不需要那些荒谬的虚假善意和优柔寡断——他是绝对的力量的支配者，他只需要一个理由，一副能撕碎这一切的野兽的獠牙，而阿布罗狄自己，则随时随地愿意奉上血肉作为牺牲。  
所以当那野兽抬起头的时候，美神的化身终于微笑了起来。

撒加和阿布罗狄四目相对，他最终放弃了忍耐，如同居高临下的毁灭之神一样降临下来，他一把抱起阿布罗狄，将他从这片柔软的落叶上提了起来。阿布罗狄已经被他的傲慢的从容不迫给激怒了，他不耐烦地伸手去按住撒加的脖子，迫使他们不断接近，撒加轻轻舔舐了一下他的耳垂，一口要在了他的颈动脉上。  
酥麻的酸疼感让阿布罗狄颤抖起来。  
“别心急，阿布罗狄，”撒加用舌尖去舔那形状完美、白皙到趋近于粉红色的耳廓，“这才刚开始，你以为我不知道你在想些什么么？”  
然后他低声笑着命令道：“现在，跪下来。”  
于是阿布罗狄乖乖地跪了下来。  
撒加像神一样对他的牺牲品下了命令：“你知道该怎么做的，你总是知道的。”  
阿布罗狄谄媚地笑了起来——事实是，阿布罗狄从来都学不会谄谀，然而只要当他难得地露出温顺的表情时，所有人都会将之误认为是顺从的献媚——他伸出手，指尖滑过撒加的腰带，接着是他的裤子，阿布罗狄娴熟地脱下了撒加的裤子，神态平静又急躁，喉咙里燃烧着干枯的痒，他握住了撒加体积庞大的性器，凑上前含住阴茎前端，舌头也试探地扫过光滑的龟头，又轻轻卷住，来回舔舐。  
他用嘶哑的嗓音命令道，“再深一点。”  
撒加的喉咙里溢出了一声呻吟。  
阿布罗狄扶住了撒加的阴茎根部，把这根阳具尽量地往自己口腔深处塞进去，他竭力张开了嘴，撒加的腰往前轻轻挺动了一下，阴茎前端差点就插进了他的喉咙。撒加抓住了阿布罗狄如同海藻一样蜷曲的水蓝色长发，阴茎在阿布罗狄的口腔里抽插起来，龟头猛烈撞击着阿布罗狄的口腔内壁。他用另一手探索着撒加的阴囊，熟练地玩弄起来——他们彼此都很熟悉对方的身体，年轻的国王之手加重了他的呼吸，而这让阿布罗狄饶有闲暇地抬起眼去看他的表情：撒加已经闭上了眼睛，他张开嘴竭力呼吸着，但他仍旧选择用手去抚摸阿布罗狄干涩的面部肌肉。  
“我原本以为你应该能学会自己该说些什么，但我发现并非如此——”  
这个恶魔低声吟唱：“你就是喜欢激怒我，是吗？”  
阿布罗狄没有办法回答他，撒加已经先他一步行动。他扶住了阿布罗狄的脖子，将他的阴茎从对方的嘴里退了出来，他将精液全数射在了阿布罗狄的脸上——精液粘在了他蜷曲的发梢，这让阿布罗狄感到不自在，他伸手去搓了搓。然而随即，他又觉得自己仿佛获得了胜利，他抬起脸挑衅地看着撒加。毕竟刚才他仅仅依靠嘴就让对方达到了一次高潮，这算得上是场胜利了。  
白浊的体液让阿布罗狄的脸看起来情色又生机勃勃，他的美丽向来是这样富有生气的，而这样的生气很容易让人产生错觉：人们之所以会疯狂地做爱，是因为彼此相爱。  
但阿布罗狄知道，撒加就不会有这样的错觉，因为他们对彼此都心知肚明——因为这一切都不是真的，阿布罗狄是撒加在战场上攫取的战利品，是他强行摘下的果实，他们可以彼此性交到再也无法勃起，却无法爱他——他们没有爱情，只是纯熟的欲望的集合体罢了。  
阿布罗狄闭上眼睛，手里的阴茎生机勃勃地跳动了一下，他娴熟地撸动起来，令撒加的阴茎在他手中逐渐变硬。  
他加重了喘息，粗暴地抚摸阿布罗狄的肩头，阿布罗狄觉得有点不自在，这样的力道大概一会儿身上就会被抓出淤痕了。但他其实并不在意，他也不想在意。事实上阿布罗狄非常享受撒加粗鲁地对待他的身体，仿佛他是暴虐的野兽而撒加是娴熟的猎人，又或者恰恰相反。  
而这很快奏效了，阿布罗狄低低地喘息，他抬起脸去看撒加，而撒加的眼睛也正盯住了他，阿布罗狄的蓝色的眼睛，像是夏天时埃托利亚岛近海的海水一样碧蓝，他的眼波好像海浪，热烈得小马似地奔腾着撒欢。  
对了，小马。撒加在欢愉的时候偶尔会这么形容他，但大多数时候他只是在释放他无处安放的欲望罢了。  
“……你从来都不够安分，”撒加喘着气，“幸好还能称得上忠诚。”  
阿布罗狄哂笑：“若是我也能算得上不安分，撒加，那些正在往君临赶的领主，他们可是个个都心怀鬼胎……”  
撒加猛地捉住了阿布罗狄的肩，将他的身体微微抬起。阿布罗狄不满地回瞪他，毕竟撒加完全可以让他自己站起身来，但眼下这个名叫撒加的、粗暴的怪物却选择了更为野蛮的方式，他抓紧了阿布罗狄的肩，猛地把他翻了个身。裎裸的胸口剧烈地和覆盖着树叶的草坪撞击在一起，草尖摩擦着阿布罗狄的皮肤，这让他有些疼，但更多的是痒，而阿布罗狄不喜欢这种又疼又痒的感觉，这让他觉得难以忍受，他渴望撒加更加亲密的触摸，他们的心脏紧贴，他能获得的全部的爱意。  
但现实却是，阿布罗狄从未在他们的性爱中感受到过爱意。这个和撒加一模一样的怪物又一次伸出手，他掐住了阿布罗狄的脖子，将他的脸用力按在了散发着青涩气味的草地上，另一手粗暴地剥下了阿布罗狄的裤子。  
一瞬间，阿布罗狄感到窒息，撒加低下头，他亲吻着阿布罗狄的发梢和脖颈，用哄骗一般的语气开口：“给我抬起你的屁股。是的，我当然知道他们都想要些什么……”  
阿布罗狄一般极少在做爱的时候违抗撒加的命令，他需要撒加粗暴的控制，撒加也需要他难以言说的配合，他们只有通过互相抚慰才能发泄彼此的欲求——这是一种病态，他们都很清楚这一点。因此并没有费什么劲，毕竟刚才的口交已经让双方都兴致高昂，只是撒加粗暴的动作让阿布罗狄有点不满——他象征性地抗拒了两下，随即缴械投降，很快挺起臀部，期盼着年轻的国王之手对他的为所欲为。  
阿布罗狄欢愉地呻吟：“所以你想要先从哪里开刀呢……？艾欧里亚不行，卡妙呢？穆呢？”  
撒加并不会同他温柔相待，这具并不完美但仍旧绝妙的身体并没有被温柔地开拓，他粗暴地掰开阿布罗狄的臀瓣，把下身胡乱地塞了进去。阿布罗狄感受到撒加勃起的阴茎，它黏腻地抵住了穴口，轻轻地磨蹭几下，紧接着又退了出来，拍打着阿布罗狄的屁股。  
阿布罗狄往后微微仰起了脖子，撒加抓紧了他的肩膀，这动作迫使着阿布罗狄更加用力地太高了臀部，他此刻已经十分情动，顺从地将腿大张着，渴望着撒加的进入：“啊……撒加……”  
“卡妙暂时还表现得很忠诚，”撒加冷酷地说，“我没有必要先自断臂膀。”  
在阿布罗狄的身上操弄着他的并非是撒加，只是披着撒加外皮的魔鬼，这一点阿布罗狄心知肚明——然而魔鬼并不会这么轻易地妥协。他们之间从来都是一场性质恶劣的游戏。撒加的空悬着的手轻抚过草坪的露水，将沾着冰凉晨露的的手指滑向了阿布罗狄的臀部，他狠狠捏了一下阿布罗狄的屁股，这让阿布罗狄的身体猛地弹动了一下。撒加低声坏笑起来，他温柔地轻抚着他的身体——这温柔稀少得可怜。  
接着撒加伸手抠进了他后穴的穴口。  
“穆的背后有阿鲁迪巴家族在，我想你不是不知道。”撒加忽然柔声说，他的手指在阿布罗狄的肠道里肆虐。  
“阿鲁迪巴……啊……”阿布罗狄低吟着，“他们家的年轻人已经死绝了，不是吗？”  
这句话也许让撒加感到厌烦，因此低下头去，头一次亲吻了阿布罗狄。  
阿布罗狄被他吻得晕头转向，撒加卷起了他的舌头吮吸着，又细细地舔过他的每一颗牙齿，他吮吸着阿布罗狄的唾液，摩擦着他每一寸口腔内壁，这让阿布罗狄觉得舌头发麻，而他只能被动地接受。  
“但是那位老人——他仍旧握着兵权，这让我很不满意！”  
撒加塞了两根手指进去——阿布罗狄的身体早就习惯于这样粗暴的操弄，低声呻吟着往后撅起屁股：他已经承认，他渴望撒加的阴茎插进来，越快越好，越粗暴越好，他承受得了那种疼痛——何况他其实痴迷于这种疼痛。撒加用力地揉着阿布罗狄的臀部，又伸手重重地拍打了几下。然后他将手绕到了阿布罗狄的前面，握住了那根抵已经高高昂起的阴茎，轻声耳语，“如果你真的够聪明，如果你真的够聪明的话……阿布罗狄，你应该能想到要怎么解决这个问题。”  
撒加将插在阿布罗狄后穴里的手指退了出来。他扶住自己的性器，对准那个已经为他张开的洞口，猛地就直刺了进去。  
痛和快感像是两把锈钝的匕首，被撒加顶到了他身体的最深处，挤压着前列腺才融化开来，阿布罗狄的肠道扭动了两下，随即接纳了这个巨物。他的身体早就被开发完毕，浸淫在渴求的欢爱里，后穴因为情欲被蹂躏出淫靡的水声。  
“啊……！”阿布罗狄低声尖叫着，“这是对我不够聪明的惩罚吗？”他试图用笑容来抵消撒加的动作。  
“我注意到那个小丫头最近不怎么安分……啊！”阿布罗狄的话被呻吟堵住了出口。  
然而撒加并不满足于此，他紧紧按住了阿布罗狄的腰胯，他的下身来回恶劣而激烈地抽插着，一面仍在抚弄着阿布罗狄的柱身——与他抽插的频率同步。撒加的手顺着他的腰滑动着，阿布罗狄艰难地保持着跪趴的姿势，他被欲火灼烧着，不由自主地往后挺动着腰，迎合着撒加一下比一下更为深入的操干。他抬起他天鹅一样的脖子，胸口却更加紧贴着地面。  
撒加握着他的阴茎，龟头重重地撞在生殖腔的外侧；快感从大腿根部开始四处奔窜。撒加猛烈地抬起腰，将他刑具一般的阳具退出去，然后再更用力地插入，整根阴茎尽根而没，把肠道撑得饱满到要涨开。  
撒加低头，他咬住了阿布罗狄的耳朵，用嘴唇厮磨着阿布罗狄的发梢和耳窝，那里的皮肤薄弱而敏感，阿布罗狄在他的身下剧烈地颤抖着——撒加的声音冷冰冰的，但他的气息灼热如火，“是的，她最近太不安分了，”他嘶哑着嗓音说，“但这不是解决领主和军务大臣就能解决的。”  
阿布罗狄艰难地扬起了脖子，他张着嘴呼吸起来，但他倔强的、细若蚊蝇的呻吟完全无法满足撒加的欲火，他用舌头抚弄着阿布罗狄已然突出的颈动脉，掐动着他的腰线，低吟道：“你看看你，你现在甚至连一句话也说不出来。”  
他的手指不断向下，用力搓揉着阿布罗狄的臀瓣，他的阴茎在阿布罗狄的身体里进进出出——撒加在折磨着他，他在玩弄他——撒加似乎打定了主意什么都不给他，这迫使着阿布罗狄终于扭过头来，他欲望的眼涨得通红。他急不可耐地低声吼道：  
“……撒加，你到底还想不想干我了？”  
剧烈的冲撞迫使阿布罗狄的身体往前猛然一冲。他咬住嘴唇，大声地呻吟起来。空虚已久的身体终于冲撞的快感填满，撒加的胸膛紧紧贴着他的背部，两个人贴合得是如此得紧密，下身的动作就显得更加激烈和明显——撒加的动作越粗暴，阿布罗狄就越觉得兴奋，他抬高了身体，让自己的阴茎在撒加的手中抽插。男人紧紧地握住，禁锢了他的动弹，加剧了下身抽插的频率。  
“阿布罗狄，你是不是想射了。”  
阿布罗狄呻吟着，但他拒绝说话。  
“告诉我，阿布罗狄。”撒加扬起巴掌打上阿布罗狄的屁股，阿布罗狄随之剧烈地颤抖着，臀肉上泛起淡淡的青紫色手印，撒加并不满足，他又一次加重了力道——他打得十分用力，下身也伴随着击打更凶猛地插进阿布罗狄的身体深处。  
阿布罗狄无法回答，他只能兴奋地抓挠着地面，草屑和泥土深入了他的指缝。他的手在奋力挣扎，身体却跟随撒加的动作剧烈地颤抖起来，快感都在下体冲击，直到撒加的阴茎全部插进了他的身体，一直深入到生殖腔的内部。  
撒加冷酷地摆动着身体，他伸出手去抚摸阿布罗狄的膝盖，然后猛烈地提了起来，将他的左腿无限地贴近自己。  
阿布罗狄紧贴着地面剧烈地摇晃着身体，乳尖因为摩擦而高高挺立。他的后穴被拉开的后腿拉扯得更加张开，撒加巨大的性器不停在他身体里进出着——他的阴茎火热、坚硬、粗大，每一次凶狠地插入，都好像要将一团火焰插入他的体内，强烈得要令他燃烧起来。  
阿布罗狄想要哭喊，他其实对自己是有些不明白的：他明明并不会退缩，也从没想过要拒绝，但被撒加侵犯的感觉让他快乐又痛苦：他是海上被浸蚀的浮木，是脱水的鱼，是无法阻止凋零的落叶……他不明白，但他不喜欢这样。  
他闭上眼，眼前是那条漂亮的白色回廊，阳光穿过立柱投射进来，间隔的条纹的光影在被不断拉长，玫瑰在回廊外怒放着，这时候的撒加正牵着他的手，他的手掌温热，手指上生着茧。那时候阿布罗狄比他还要矮上许多，他抬起头看着撒加的时候，对方还会向他报以微笑。  
然后低头亲吻了他。  
“阿布罗狄，”撒加又叫他的名字，“御林铁卫，问题是御林铁卫——”  
阿布罗狄身上的撒加仍在一刻不停地、粗鲁任性地抽插顶刺。他的阳具还在用力地挺动着，他几乎不知疲倦，猛力操干着阿布罗狄，他粗鲁地退出，将嫣红的穴肉翻卷出来，混合着肠液和淫靡的流水声。  
撒加在阿布罗狄焦灼的呻吟里大力挺动，他用手掐住阿布罗狄的腰，忽然猛地往后退开，阴茎尽数退了出去，又陡然地扶着阴茎，剧烈地插进去，他的动作过于猛烈，差点连底下的两颗囊球都要塞进去，下身重重地撞在阿布罗狄的屁股上，拍击着对方的臀肉，发出声响。  
撒加轻松地找到了阿布罗狄最敏感的一点——他们是如此熟悉对方的身体——他毫不留情地大肆挞伐起来，再一次用力地向上顶去，阿布罗狄紧紧地缠住了他的腰肢，配合着撒加凶猛的进攻不断收紧自己的动作。  
阿布罗狄的股间被阴茎插入的胀痛一再填满，伴随着撒加的抽插，他的腰肢不断扭动着，阿布罗狄的肌肉颤抖，弯曲的脖颈驱动着他的后背画出一道妙曼的曲线，他如此饥渴地乞求着，只能不断地摆动着要，嘴唇颤抖地大张开来——快感如洪水袭来。  
撒加显然已经不满足于这样的抽插，他终于松开了堵住马眼的手，握着阿布罗狄的柱身撸动了几下。  
“你喜欢我粗暴地对待你，承认吧，阿布罗狄。”  
撒加撕咬着他的后颈，这样说道。  
“……不是的……我……”  
阿布罗狄被突如其来的猛力刺入带动着痉挛起来，尖叫着射在了草坪上。  
“不，你是的，你就是个口是心非的小婊子。”这个仿佛撒加的魔鬼低声说道。他又猛烈地操干了几下，阿布罗狄感觉到他在自己体内剧烈地颤动，紧接着他将阴茎从阿布罗狄的体内退了出来，全数射在了他的后背上。  
然后他们全都瘫软下来，两个人趴伏在草坪上喘着气。阿布罗狄从没感到这样的空虚，他偏过头想要去看撒加的眼睛，又不确定现在自己看到的是不是真正的撒加。  
于是他伸出手，想要撩开撒加的额发，然而就在他的手靠近撒加的时候，对方忽然捉住了他——撒加捏住了他的手腕，他抬起头。  
阿布罗狄确信他已经回来了，他看到撒加的表情几乎纠结了那么一小会儿：极其短暂的一小会儿，他最终放下手，沉默地看着阿布罗狄，于是阿布罗狄又将缩了回去。  
“你又搞了我一身，”阿布罗狄假笑了起来，他翻了个身，大大方方地坐了起来，故作姿态地抱怨着，“衬衫也皱了……回去我可是要挨骂的，你知道那种年纪大的仆人，仗着和主人关系好就会没大没小。”  
撒加终于轻声笑了起来，他坐了起来，开始整顿自己原本就没有完全褪下的衣服：“这是第一次了吗？阿布罗狄，你的仆人都是我派给你的，他们早就习惯了。”  
阿布罗狄没有回答，他只是坐在原地，静静地看着撒加整理好他的衣服，最后默默地站了起来。撒加伸手去掸掉了身上的草屑，他正了正自己的衣领：这下他看起来又是那个一丝不苟、完美无瑕的国王之手了，他的同僚臣服于他，他的子民爱戴他。  
虽然现在是夏季，但树荫里的阿布罗狄仍然觉得手指尖有点冷，他开始回头去找他的外套。  
“阿布罗狄。”撒加忽然叫他的名字。  
于是他又一次抬起头，他虔诚地望着撒加。  
撒加似乎在犹豫，阿布罗狄看见他的眉毛紧皱。然而这样的犹豫在持续了片刻后最终又被放下，他转过身去背对着他的情报总管。  
“……尽早解决御林铁卫的问题，”撒加说，“不能留戴达罗斯太久。”  
而阿布罗狄点了点头：“我明白了。”  
他给与了肯定的答复。


End file.
